prologue !
by yhanna-chan
Summary: do you the comic "grim tales from down below." The comic is a crossover of sorts based off the TV show The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy the movie The Nightmare Before Christmas and the comic book Spawn. The story centered around the Grim family.


is something i just made up after readin' a manga yesterday , the characters are all made-up .. except Yhanna and Joshua.. well cause Yhanna is me and Joshua is my brother ..

well enough of that .. i hope you enjoy my first fanfic ! :)

* * *

FOREIGN CASUALTIES

AT THE CENTRAL PARK NEAR A FOUNTAIN..

A cute brunette girl is walking at the town when suddenly she bumps to a stranger...

CUTE FOREIGN BOY: *bumps the girl accidentally.* Ahhmm son'nani zan'nen..

(ahm sorry bout that.)(the boy speaks japanese ..)

BRUNETTE GIRL: *has this confuse look in her face.* ahh .. sorry I can't quite understand you…

CUTE FOREIGN BOY:*realizes that he was talking to a local.* Ohaio-shū o ee, migi watashi wa Tōkyō de wa nai yo.. Chikushō! Yoi koto wa, kanojo ga inai nihongo ga wakaru.. (oh yeah right i'm not at Tokyo Japan.. damn it ! good thing she doesn't understands japanese..)

BRUNETTE GIRL: *is being creep out* ahh ookkaayy .. I got to go.. bye!

CUTE FOREIGN BOY:*grabs the girl's hand* Matte! Hōchi shinaide kudasai! E e ohaio-shū migi kanojo wa eigo o hanasu. (Ahmm..wait! please don't leave ! oh yeah right she speaks English .. ahmm ..) *tries to speak english..* ahmm wha-at's yo-o-ur na-me? *kind of embarrassed while trying to speak English..

BRUNETTE GIRL:*chuckles while listening..* ahmm .. I'm Dianne. And you are?

CUTE FOREIGN BOY:*smiles because his embarrassing speech worked.* Watashi wa kīsu anata ni aete ureshii yo.(and i'm keith nice to meet you.)

Dianne:*makes a skeptical look* hmm..I do think you understand me yet I can't understand you soo.. *gets her phone on her bag..*

*dials her phone.

*yhanna's phone rings.. and picks it up..

CONVERSATION ON THE PHONE:

YHANNA: hello ? who's this?

DIANNE: *greets cheerfully* hey~ yhanna ! need you help could yah bring your lil' bro with you?

YHANNA:*kinda irritated with the request.* why the hell do you need my insane brother's help?

DIANNE: well cause I met a cute Japanese boy and I think is hitting on me, and I don't know how to speak Japanese soo.. im asking you and your brother's help.. cause you know .. you and your brother knows japanese..

YHANNA:*stubbornly says.* no way ! I'm not helpin' you out, and besides.. what's in it for me?

DIANNE:*a bit annoyed.* ughh, fine you can meet him..

YHANNA:*expects more than meeting a cute foreign boy.* ANDD ..?

DIANNE:*a bit irritated.* fine! You can be friends with him! Happy?

YHANNA:*uses sarcasm..* hmm I don't know..

DIANNE:*uses her pleading voice* oh come on.! pleeeeaaaasee?

YHANNA:*sighs* uhhhh .. fine.. just tell me where you are? And we'll be there..

DIANNE:*whispers: yey ! I know she can't stand me! But she still pisses me off when she does that!*

YHANNA:*being suspicious.* what did ya say!

DIANNE:*playing innocent* nothing! I said I'm in the central park near the fountain!

YHANNA:*still suspecting* hmm.. fine we'll be there..

*Yhanna hangs up..

DIANNE: hmmp!

KEITH:*kinda confuse.* ahmm.. Naze kanojo wa okotte iru ka? Yoku tonikaku kanojo wa son'na koto wa dō demo yō mo kawaiidesu! (why is she pouting ? well anyways she's still cute so who cares !)*grinning sheepishly while staring at Dianne.*

DIANNE:*smiles sweetly.* don't worry I called help! We'll just wait for them to arrive.:)

KEITH:*smiles back.* OK!

While .. Yhanna tries to convince her brother to come with her.

AT THE LIVING ROOM AT YHANNA'S HOUSE..

YHANNA:*calls her undisturbed brother.* hey~ Joshua! Dianne needs help so.. Would you..

JOSHUA:*didn't even listened.* NO !

YHANNA:*annoyed.* hey~! I not yet finished!

JOSHUA:*ignores his sister snobbishly.* STILL NO!

YHANNA:*is more annoyed than ever.* oh come on! I didn't even said anything!

JOSHUA:*plays his pfp.* if this is about translating Japanese to English then I don't want to be a part of it.!

YHANNA:*irritated and annoyed because of her mind-reading brother.* how did you even know that! I was just about to tell that!

JOSHUA:*says as a matter-a-factly.* well duh! It's written all over your face!

YHANNA:*blows up!* that's it! Your comin' with me weather you like it or not! *holds her brothers collar & drags him.*

JOSHUA:*grabs the ground and screams.* YOUU CAN'T DOO THIS TO MEEE! YOU AREE SSOOO DEEAAAD WHEENN WEE REETUURRNN HOOMMEEE !

YHANNA:*drags her brother mercilessly.* whatever..

After 30 whole minutes of persuading.. Yhanna and Joshua arrives at the meeting place..

AT CENTRAL PARK NEAR THE FOUNTAIN

DIANNE:*smiles and greets Yhanna cheerfully.* oh! Yhanna! You're here ! *and then gets confuse when she saw Joshua tied up.* why is Joshua tied up ?

JOSHUA:*has a doomed and mad expression in his face.* DON'T ASK !

DIANNE:*weeping silently.* okay.. Anyways I need you to..

JOSHUA:*annoyingly says.* I know ! I know! I need to translate! Don't remind me!

*Yhanna notices Keith silently seating at the fountain.

YHANNA:*walks towards Keith.* hey ! who are you ?

KEITH:*notices Yhanna. oh .. Ā? Watashi wa kīsuda to anata wa nanidesu ka? Anata ga shite, Dianne no yūjindesu ka?(ahh ? i'm keith and you are? are you dianne's friend?)

Joshua over heard keith and asks.

JOSHUA:*notices.* wait! That's Japanese right?

KEITH:*says it politely.* Ā hai, hai, sore wa nazedesu ka? Anata wa dono yō ni nihongo o hanasu koto o shitte imasu ka? (ahh yes, yes it is why ? do you know how to speak Japanese?)

JOSHUA:*is a bit interested to the person who is currently talking to.* aahh .. yeah! I do know how to speak and understand nihongo!

KEITH:*enthusiastically saying while leaning to Joshua.* Hontōni〜 ! Hontōni anata wa! (really ~! really you do !)

JOSHUA:*a bit bothered and at the same time annoyed.* yeahh… Watashi wa suisoku shite morau.. Anata wa Dianne to watashi chō meiwaku shimai yhanna o kandō sa seru ka? (let me guess.. you want to impress Dianne and my super annoying sister Yhanna ?) *as Joshua roll his eyes towards Yhanna and Dianne.

YHANNA and DIANNE:*awkwardly thinking.* WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT !

KEITH and JOSHUA:*meapingly says.* Nothing!

KEITH: Oi! Watashi dake o suru tasuke to? (dude! just help me out will you ?)

JOSHUA:*irritably says.* Bakkin! Chōdo anata no koto o okonau to watashi wa sore o hon'yaku shimasu.. Mō kore wa hontōni meiwakudesu! (fine ! just do your thing and I'll translate it.. geez this is really annoying!)

KEITH:*walks towards the girls..*

YHANNA and DIANNE:*wonders what Keith is ganna do..

KEITH:*tries to hitting girls.* Chotto josei.. Anata wa watashi to issho ni aisukurīmu o tabetaidesu ka? (hey ladies.. do you want to eat ice cream with me ?)

YHANNA: aisu-ku-ri-mu? Sounds like ice cream! It is ice cream, right? *looks at Joshua.*

JOSHUA:*nods.* yeahh! What did you expect? Hamburgers ?

YHANNA:*annoyed.* I can agree with that! without the sarcasm!

DIANNE:*chuckles.*

KEITH:*grins.* Sō ka Anata wa watashi to issho ni iku nodarou ka? (so ? will you go with me ?)

DIANNE:*grabs joshua's shirt.* WHAT DID HE SAY ! TRANSLATE IT ! TANSLATE IT !

JOSHUA: owww ! lettt.. goo ,, of my shirt ! *Dianne lets go of the shirt.* sheehhh .. He said will you go out with him or not ?

YHANNA:*excitedly leans to her brother.* so I was right it was ice cream !

DIANNE:*thrusts Yhanna's cheek.* tell him I said yes!

YHANNA:*annoyed & irritated.* Dianne ! stop thrusting me! Tell him noo cause were going to get ice cream together !

*Yhanna and Dianne argues.*

JOSHUA:*awkwardly says.* ahh - huh ?

DIANNE:*pinches Yhanna's cheek.* oh shut up ! Joshua ! tell him yes ! if you do.. I'll ganna treat you your favorite chocolate nutella flavored crepe ! with fresh strawberries on it !

JOSHUA:*thinking.* I do love crepes and nutella .. hmmm ..

YHANNA:*thrusts Dianne's cheek back.* Hey ! Stop using my bother's sweet tooth to bribe him! Tell him no ! or else I'll tear your Ryohei Sasagawa and or Takeshi Yamomoto album !

JOSHUA:*gasp !* you wouldn't dare !

YHANNA:*threatening.* oh yes I can !

DIANNE:*pinches Yhanna's cheek harder.* heeyy ! You're blackmailing him!

YHANNA:*threatening.* I have the right to do that.. because I'm his OLDER SISTER !

*Dianne is pissed- off and starts to slap Yhanna.*

YHANNA:*gasp.* oohhh ! its on !

DIANNE:*taunting.* bring it !

*the pathetic slapping has began!.*

DIANNE:* grabs keith on the left side.* his mine !

YHANNA:* grabs keith on the right side.* I don't care !

DIANNE:* tugs keith harder.* I saw him first !

KEITH:*being tugged by two girls and is clueless about the fight.* Ahmm no josei.. A ~a~a.. Watashi o tasukete.. Otoko wa, sorera o teishi sa seru!(ahmm ladies..ahhh .. help me.. dude ,make them stop!)

JOSHUA:*sarcastically.* hmm.., watashi wa, watashi wa kore o tanoshinde iru ka wakaranai.( ahmm , i don't know , i'm enjoying this ,.)

KEITH:*anger marks appear.* Oi ! (dude!)

JOSHUA:*bored to do the right thing.* E e, ee don'na..(yeah , yeah whatever..)

*Yhanna and Dianne still slappin' pathetically ..

JOSHUA:*sternly.* if don't stop this stupid and annoying fight. I'll have to use drastic measures.

DIANNE & YHANNA:*still ignoring joshua. And tugging Keith .*

*anger mark appears on Joshua.*

JOSHUA:*screams madly.* will you please, both of you stop arguing !

DIANNE & YHANNA:*still ignoring joshua. And tugging Keith .*

JOSHUA:*hit the girls with newspaper in there heads.* I said stop it !

DIANNE & YHANNA:*whines.* oww! That hurts you know!

*let Keith go.. *

Keith sats on the floor and sighs for relief..

JOSHUA: Anata wa daijōbudesu ka?(are you alright?)

KEITH:*breathes slowly as he catches his breath.* E e, okage de joshua. (Yeah ,,thanks joshua.)

YHANNA:*whispers to his brother.* how to you say, Keith I'm so sorry, Are you alright? In Japanese.

JOSHUA: its..*whispers it his sister..*

YHANNA:*walks to Keith..* Watashi wa hontōni gomen'nasai kīsu wa mōshibun naku, anatadesu ka?

KEITH:*smiles*Sore wa daijōbu yhannadesu. Watashi wa daijōbu yo shinpai shinaide kudasai (it's alright yhanna. don't worry i'm alright)

DIANNE:*rushes to Keith's side.*thank goodness you're alright, look we're so sorry that we fought over you

KEITH:* wa nani ka? Naze watashi-tachi wa okonatte inaito kōri ga watashi-tachi no subete no 3tsu no kurīmu shutoku shimasu.? Sorede iidesu ka?

Yhanna and Dianne looked at Joshua ..

JOSHUA:*annoyingly said as he rolls his eyes..*" You know what? Why don't we just go and get ice creams all three of us.? is that okay?"

YHANNA & DIANNE: kyaaaahhhhh !

YHANNA:*blushes as she says.* Kīsu-kun wa totemo kawaiidesu (keith-kun is so cute)

DIANNE:*blushes like yhanna did.*keith is so cute!

KEITH:*as he sands up and shrugs off the dirt in his clothes..* Mata sore wa hai, watashi-tachi wa ikudesu ka?

Yhanna and Dianne looked at Joshua yet again..

JOSHUA:*annoyingly says again.*"well that's a yes , shall we go?"

Yhanna and Dianne look at each other and smiled and said,

YHANNA & DIANNE: Haaaiiiii !

The three of them cheerfully walk along the central park to the nearest ice cream parlor.. and while leaving Joshua alone with his thoughts of vengeances towards his merciless older sister.

-END.

* * *

Still thinking for my next chapters

Hope U enjoy it!

Plss Review!


End file.
